The use of star polymers in lubricating compositions is known. The star polymers known in lubricating compositions are summarised in the prior art below.
International Application WO 04/087850 discloses lubricating compositions containing block copolymers prepared from RAFT (Reversible Addition Fragmentation Transfer) or ATRP (Atom Transfer Radical Polymerisation) polymerisation processes. The polymers have frictional properties. The block copolymer may have di-block, tri-block, multi-block, comb and/or star architecture. However, no guidance is given on methods suitable to prepare star copolymers. Also disclosed are polymers suitable for greases, motor oils, gearbox oils, turbine oils, hydraulic fluids, pump oils, heat transfer oils, insulation oils, cutting oils and cylinder oils.
U.S. Patent Application US05/038146 discloses star polymers derived from (i) a core portion comprising a polyvalent(meth)acrylic monomer, oligomer or polymer thereof or a polyvalent divinyl non-acrylic monomer, oligomer or polymer thereof; and (ii) at least two arms of polymerized alkyl(meth)acrylate ester. The polymers may be prepared by RAFT, ATRP or nitroxide mediated techniques.
International Application WO 96/23012 discloses star-branched polymers prepared from acrylic or methacrylic monomers. The polymers have a core or nucleus derived from acrylate or methacrylate esters of polyols. Further the polymers have molecular weights and other physical characteristics that make them useful for lubricating oil compositions. The star-branched polymers disclosed are prepared by anionic polymerisation techniques.
The star polymers of EP 979 834 require from 5 to 10 weight percent of a C16 to C30 alkyl(meth)acrylate and from 5 to 15 weight percent of butyl methacrylate. A viscosity index improver with a C16 to C30 alkyl(meth)acrylate monomer present at 5 weight percent or more has reduced low temperature viscosity performance because the polymer has a waxy texture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,131 disclose gear oil compositions having improved shear stability index essentially consisting of gear oil, a viscosity index improver comprising a hydrogenated star polymer comprising at least four arms, the arms comprising, before hydrogenation, polymerized conjugated diolefin monomer units and the arms having a number average molecular weight within the range of 3,000 to 15,000.
None of the prior art references above disclose fully formulated lubricating compositions that simultaneously achieve acceptable viscosity index (VI), oil blend thickening capabilities, improved fuel economy, good shear stability, crankcase performance, good low temperature viscosity performance, and low viscosity modifier treatment level whilst maintaining the appropriate lubricating performance for a mechanical device, such as an internal combustion engine.
In view of the prior art it would be advantageous to have a lubricating composition containing a polymer that is capable of providing acceptable viscosity index (VI), oil blend thickening capabilities, shear stability, good low temperature viscosity performance, and low viscosity modifier treatment level whilst maintaining the appropriate lubricating performance for a mechanical device.
The present invention provides a lubricating composition capable of providing acceptable viscosity index (VI), oil blend thickening capabilities, shear stability, good low temperature viscosity performance, and low viscosity modifier treatment level whilst maintaining the appropriate lubricating performance for a mechanical device.
The prior art references, specifically WO 96/23012 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,131 employ anionic polymerisation techniques to prepare the polymer. Anionic polymerisation techniques are believed to involve complex processes that require systems to be substantially water-free, acid-free, oxygen-free, dry, clean, and have non-contaminated vessels. In one particular embodiment it would be advantageous to have a lubricating composition that does not require a polymer prepared with complex processes that require oxygen-free, dry, clean, non-contaminated vessels. In one embodiment the lubricating composition contains a polymer that does not require preparation by anionic polymerisation techniques.
It is also known that in internal combustion engines polymethacrylate polymers are believed to form deposits and/or sludge in various engine components for example in pistons. Therefore it would be advantageous to employ a viscosity modifier that reduces/prevents deposits and/or sludge in an internal combustion engine. In one embodiment the present invention provides a viscosity modifier that capable of at least one of improved fuel economy, reduced/prevented deposit, soot or sludge formation, and low temperature performance in an internal combustion engine.